


Omega and The Army of Chaos

by Dancing_Fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Fangirl/pseuds/Dancing_Fangirl
Summary: It's funny how the person that you cared for the most is the one who's name you can't bear to think? And how they hurt you the most? But the sand on the wound is having to face the tragedy that you buried behind you all those years ago. The fates never liked Percy Jackson.Now, with a new identity, a new life, and new friends, he is being reunited with old. Dealing with everything that changed, and the things that are the same . He is being tested and put to his limits.But the real question is, is this too hard even for the Hero of Olympus?This is, Omega and the Army of Chaos.*************************************************************************************Please note that this book started getting written when I was in 5th grade. Some parts may be really trashy. Consecutive feedback is appreciated, please no put downs. Thank you, and enjoy the book!*************************************************************************************This book is currently on hold.





	1. Prolouge(1)

 

I just got back from my tiring quest to complete the 12 labors of Heracles. I hope it was worth it, and as I stand above half blood hill, I take out the ring that I have put in so much effort for and sigh down at the chaotic camp.

Once I propose to Annabeth, and she says yes, we can move out, out of this hellhole that the person I cannot bear to call brother made, out of this terrible world, made by Nathan Darkness.

As previously mentioned, I was on a quest to do the 12 labors of Heracles ,for permission to marry Annabeth, and as Athena promised, if I completed them all in 2 weeks, I could have her blessing and marry the love of my life. However, there was only one bump in the road. Nathan Darkness.

_ Flashback _

While I stoking Pelus, I looked up and breathed the fresh air. Suddenly, I smelt odor and sulfur. Great. A fury. Do they hate me or something? Probably.

As I look closer, I see a boy around my age flailing around, attempting to kill of the monster. With my fatal flaw in mind, I lunged forward grabbing Riptide, and one clean swoosh did it all.

The boy came closer to me.

"Who are you. I didn't need your help, I could've killed the old bat off my myself," He demanded arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, forgive me for being nice," I said sarcastically.

By then, a crowd had form in front of Thalia's Pine.

"Child, who is this?" Chiron had galloped up and looked at me.

"My name is Nathan Darkness and I just defeated a huge army of vicious and bloodthirsty monsters while this thing just stood there, laughing at my courage. He even tried to kill me after believing that I was a threat!" He exclaimed.

At first, I believed that nobody would agree with him until they started giving me dirty looks.

A flash of sea green appeared inside the barrier and everybody surged inside. When they were inside, they saw my dad with his trident. He grinned and I stepped forward.

He gave me a dirty look and turned to clap Nathan on the back, congratulating him.

Then, dad turned his attention to me.

"How dare you attack your brother! He has had no training and you dare approach him!" My father demanded. He didn't say anything else to me, and he turned to the camp.

"This is my son Nathan Darkness! He is my best and only worthy son. He can fight against all of my fighters! He can even beat some of my rookies!" My dad exclaimed.

I would've snorted if it wasn't for the fact that this mere child was ruining my whole life.

After that, he destroyed me.

He was announced camp leader and head councilor of the Poseidon cabin. People adored him, and one by one, the very small amount of people that still believed me trickled away until there was only Annabeth, Thalia and Nico left.

_ Flashback ended _

By the time I reached the Athena cabin, there was not many people there. Malcolm opened the door, not being mean or anything of the sort. He looked at me sadly, giving me the element of surprise.

"Annabeth's at the beach," he told me quietly, and gently closed the door without saying another word.

Confused, yet happy, I headed toward the beach. I saw a blonde and black haired couple and my heart melted. They seemed just like Annabeth and I when we were younger! Speaking of Annabeth, where was she?

I looked out at the couple for a few seconds and the girl giggled. She sounded like Annabeth. Must be a sibling I thought, refusing wreak my happiness.

"Annabeth?" I called.

The blonde gave the black haired boy a kiss and turned toward me. I caught a glimpse of her face, and she turned back, just letting me see her face and confirming who it was before she kissed the boy full on the mouth.

Annabeth

And the boy wasn't me.

I was heart broken. And the worst part? The boy was none other than Nathan Darkness himself.

The couple turned to me, and Nathan smirked seeing the look of pure rage and broken crossed my face.

"How could you," I chocked out at Annabeth.

She looked at me and shrugged.

"When Nathan came, he made it so he was the best. And I need the best. He's promised me a throne and a role as queen. I never loved you anyways, you were just a stepping stone to fame," She said.

Steeping stone. Just like what Luke was.

I took a deep breath, and retrieved the box in my shorts, propping it open. I sneered at Nathan, throwing it at him, happy when he screeched as the box hit him right in the face, my intended target.

"Here, you can have it, I don't need it anyways with you here," I stated.

I spun on my heals, and headed to Thalia's Pine.

*************

At Thalia's Pine, I saw two other shadows, soon reveling to be Nico and Thalia. The three of us stepped outside the border and the outside air crackled. The three of us stood back to back as parchment whirled at us in the speed of light. They were disowning papers, I realized.

Perseus Achilles Jackson,   
I Poseidon disown you for being a horrible brother to Nathan and taking Annabeth away from him. You will never be good enough and you are a horrible human being.

Thalia Viktoria Grace,   
I, Zeus disown you for being a horrible girl, not being able to control air, and not taking on the prophesy and bringing fame to my name. I also think you have horrible sword skills, which every child of mine's needs to prefect.

Nicolas Aiden Di Angelo,   
I heard that you were running away from home. I hope that someday you will return and I am truly sorry for what happened. I am sorry for my wife, tell your cousins that I wish all three of you the best. I needed to address your full name because of my insolent brothers.

Nico really does have a great parent. Thalia have an evil laugh and we walked away from camp sharing our own tales of betrayal, leaving the pain behind us, or so we thought.


	2. Meet Lady Chaos(2)

Thalia's P.O.V

     I cannot  _BELIEVE_  my day!

     First, Lady Artemis kicks me out of the hunt for this other girl Zeus sent, who Artemis hasn't even met before, and then Zeus disowns me! Percy and Nico get cheated on, and Percy and I get disowned! Now we're all just randomly wandering the streets! Plus, Paul and Sally brought Estelle out of the country to get away from Percy! 

     Now we're just wandering in some random forest near camp, talking, not doing much, until we hear a roar of dracane coming this way. 

     I see a pack of monsters surrounding a young boy with a golden dagger, waving it, trying to get the dagger to the monster. The three of us older demigods charged in, and within 10 minutes, the army of monsters had been reduced to dust and ash. 

     The small boy cautiously approached us, and Percy kneed down. 

     "Hey, my name is Percy, what are you doing out here alone,"Percy said gently. 

     The little boy looked up to him, his black eyes glinting. 

     He didn't speak, but smiled pulling Percy into the woods and into a secured area. 

     The boy waved his hand and he transformed, into a young woman with black hair and a long galaxy colored dress. 

     "Lady Chaos," I breathed. She smiled and I started to bow. 

    Just as my knee skimmed the earth, she had waved me up. 

     "Please, no formalities, It makes me feel like one of those spoiled brats that call themselves the gods," She said. 

     I got up and the other boys following my lead. 

     "I know you are wondering why I'm here, so I will tell you,"Lady Chaos begun. "I would like to offer all of you a place in my elite army. You have all proven yourself worthy and as an extra bonus, you all can have a break from this messed up world," She said. 

     Percy was the first one to respond. 

     "Sure, I mean, we do need a break from saving the world and everything," He said. "I think my cousins feel the same, right?" I grinned while Nico smirked. 

     Lady Chaos waved her hand and chanted a few words. The three of us changed clothes and Lady Chaos started talking again. 

     "I will be taking you to meet the rest of the Elites later today, and then to the Primordial Council. There your roles will be claimed and blessed. For now, check out your new clothes, and when your ready, call me. I will be right here," She said. She waved her hands. 

     I was in a blue top and black ripped jeans. A lightning yellow headband adorned my newly dyed auburn hair from right after Percy's last disappearance. I was wearing brown combat boots and my aegis bracelet sat contently on my wrist. I looked over to Nico. 

     Nico was in black jeans and his black aviators jacket. His hair was combed back and he had his sword strapped to his belt. He was in black running shoes with his laces all messed up. 

     Percy was in a sea green t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was wearing blue jeans and riptide was clipped to his pocket. He had black and green running shoes and was impatiently tapping his toes. We looked over at Lady Chaos. 

     She made a portal and she beckoned for us to enter. I drew in a deep breath. 

     As I stepped in, I saw white and purple. When all of us were in, she snapped. 


	3. Meet the Elites(3)

Nico's P.O.V

     The 4 of us start swirling and swirling and after what felt like a millennia we stopped, and entered a room, who's walls looked like they had galaxies stuffed inside them. And of course, my immature 15 year old self's first reaction was:

_COOL!!_

     I then realized that there were about a dozen other kids in cloaks around us. Lady Chaos snapped, and called a formation.

     "Elites! Introduction 1A!" She called.

       All of the kids snapped to attention, and in order from whoever was closest to the door, they started introductions.

      The first person had been sitting on a boy's lap, talking to him. She stood up and pulled her hood off. She gave me a smile, and I pinched myself to assure that I wasn't dreaming. After all,  this was all too good to be true.

      "My name is Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, code name Angel. I am the leader of the Skeletal Warriors Department," She declared, with a loud voice.

      She sat down beside the boy, and wincing, he stood up, pulling his hood down. My jaw dropped, seeing who it was.

      He swept his sandy blonde hair out of his blue eyes, mirroring mine's with regret and bitterness.

      "My name is Luke Castellen, I am a son of Hermes, and my code name is Alpha. I am the leader of the dueling team and overall dueling and battle instructor," He said. He sat down back in his seat, and Bianca gave him a kiss on his cheek.

      The next person stood up, pulling his hood back. I cocked my head, not recognizing him.

      "My name is Theseus and I am the Navy leader in command. I am a son of Posiden and my code name is Slayer," He said regally, his eyes quickly meeting Percy's. His mouth quirked up. 

      The next one stepped up but before he did anything, he said:

      "All the stories you hear about Orion being a savage are not true. I will tell you the whole story," He declared. 

       "He was attracted to Artemis, sure, but Artemis also liked him, as you know. One day, Artemis had begged him to let her kill him, for unknown reasons, and he said 'I will not let you kill me, however, if you trick me into dying, I will accept it,' Artemis killed him the next day, being tricked by Apollo. She fed the council lies, not able to handle it," He said. Without another word, he pulled his hood off. 

       "My name is Orion, and I am a son of Posiden. I am the second in command archer leader, and my code name is Hatred, because of all the hatred I can sense coming my way all the time," He sat down. 

       Honestly, I get him. However, I genuinely wonder why Bianca hadn't killed him as soon as she saw him. That's what I would've done. 

       The next girl stood up. She had wisps of hair coming out of her hood. Before she took her hood down, she turned to Percy. 

       "Percy, none of our deaths are your fault. In fact, even if you did have a hand in our death, you just introduced us to this amazing world and reunited us with our loved ones," She gave us a small smile. 

       She pulled out her hood, and gentle waves of brown hair tumbled down her chest. 

       I didn't really recognize her but as she started to speak I remember Piper talking about her. 

       "My name is Selina Beauregard and I am the head of the Camouflage and Strategy department. I am also a daughter of Aphrodite, and my code name is Amour. 

       The next person got up, and I recognized him instantly. 

       "I am Charles Becendorf, son of Hephaestus, and I the leader of the forges, hence my code name, Forge," He said, sitting down with Selina. 

       Another boy got up, and it took me a few seconds to realize who it was. 

       "My name is Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. I am the swordsmanship instructor and my code name is Revenge."

_Ethan Nakamura_

       I remember that day when he died. 

       Thalia had come back, and completely skipped over his death. We had been so similar, and well, I wanted to talk to him. So when I went up to Percy and asked him where he had assigned Ethan, he looked at me like I was insane. 

_"Nico, he's dead,"_

       Those words hit me like a bullet. We had begun to be friends a bit right when I came to camp. That was the last straw. 

        I ignores Thalia for days on end until the funeral. I spoke for everyone, but it was obvious who I was speaking about. 

       And now, he stands right here in front of me. 

       He gives me a sad smile, and sits down. 

       The next person got up. 

       "My name is Zoe Nightshade. I am a daughter of Atlas and a former and forgotten Hesperidies. My code name is Bow and I am the archers lintenuit,"

       I remember Bianca talking about her. She would ramble about her whenever we got a chance to speak. Zoe was her role model. When she died, it was the first real death that impacted Percy after Bianca's. He would sob and cry about how the fates had to punish him. 

       But do the fates really control all of this?

       Zoe sits down and the boy she was talking to got up. 

       "I am Michael Yew, a son of Apollo. I am the archers instructor and my code name is Bow, corresponding to Zoe's," he said. 

       Another death during the titian war. Just one more of the many brave people who fell during the war. 

       The last girl who sat farthest from Bianca started to get up. 

       "My name is Amina. I am a daughter of Zeus, and I am the leader of the storm and lightning department. My code name is Thunder," She sat down and that was the end of the introductions. 

       The crowd of people went back to minding their own bisnuess, and Lady Chaos called three people over. 

       "Angel! Alpha! Arrow! Lead these three to their rooms please," Lady Chaos commanded. 

       The three nodded, and Bianca dragged me out of the way and into the hallways. 

       When we were out of the way, she hugged me as hard as she could. Soundlessly, she lead me into my room, and I pulled her into my bed. We fell asleep. After all, it was pretty late at night. 

       Just like old times. 

 


End file.
